User blog:Crispycol/Most Wanted Characters for SSB4
Since SSB4 is announced I can finally make my final predictions/hopes for the roster. There might be some things you disagree on but take in mind that it also is a wishlist and a prediction at the same time (so I won't put in 3 Sonic character if I would want that, because that just doesn't make sense). But here's my fan made roster. It has a total of 50 characters. Update 1.0 Update 2.0 Update 3.0 Update 4.0 BONUS New Characters King K. Rool I just love King K. Rool in the DKC games and really hope he will be included in the next Smash. Though his absence of the latest two games, I'm sure he will return. Dixie and Cranky are also nice choices but I think Rool tops them. Fighting Style: K. Rool is a heavy character, yet a fast one. His power is slightly lower than Bowser and DK's but that makes up for his better speed. His standard attacks mostly involve him punching, slam with his belly, slash with his crown, giving an elbow, a low kick and similar things. Neutral Special: Kanonball - K. Rool takes out his Blunderbuss and can shoot a canon out of it. The longer you charge it the further the range and speed it, as it is quite low if you just press B. However when you charge it for too long the Blunderbuss will explode. Occasionally spikes will pop out of the canonball upon landing on the ground. Side Special: Krown Boomerang - K. Rool will grab the crown off his head and the will throw it forwards just like in his boss battle. The crown return to him afterwards, so it still can do damage when it returns. It goes rather fast, but low is low to the ground. Up Special: Kopter - K. Rool equips a copter pack which then drags him into the air on average speed. Once reached the maximum point you fall either fall down, or when holding a direction you can move around horizontally. The copter can only damage someone if the copter itself is hit. Down Special: Kround Slam - Similar to characters like Bowser, Yoshi and Dedede, K. Rool can perform a ground slam. He will jump up and then land with his belly on the ground creating a small shockwave that will damage nearby opponents. Like Luigi's Super Punch compared to Mario's, it will take longer for K. Rool to stand up. Final Smash: Kannonball Barrage - K. Rool begins to swing with his arms and jump up and down. Then a braage of canonballs falls on the stage, which are the same as the ones from his neutral special. The canonballs will roll either left or right on average speed, making it hard to evade them as the balls keep falling on multiple places of the stage. Ridley I'm skipping the fifth Zelda rep because I'm still not sure which one would be the best to have in SSB4. So let's move on to Ridley, who is not too big. Fighting Style: A rather big character who is quick in executing attacks but poor in movement. Ridley has five jumps because of his wings (like other characters who have wings) and he is better in aerial than on the ground. He attacks with his claws, wings, tail and sometimes even his head. Neutral Special: Fireball String - Ridley can fire three fireballs after each other. Both on the ground and in the air they will go diagonally, although on the ground it goes a tad higher. The fireballs travel slightly faster than Mario's fireball, and deal good damage. Side Special: Wind Gust - Similar as to in Brawl, Ridley will flap with his wings which can push his opponents back, but doesn't really deal any damage, however is useful when fighting on stages with edges. The wind travels far, and pushes Ridley only back for a centimeter. Up Special: Glide - Ridley will dash forwards very quickly. When performed from the ground he automatically dashes upwards, after which you can angle his direction a little bit. In air you can immediately decide the direction you want to go. Dashing into an opponent deals big damage, if close after execution and lesser the longer after execution (as speed has taken off by then). Down Special: Tail Stab - Like in Brawl Ridley will stick his tail against the ground and then will move horizontally into a direction. This is only when performed on the ground. While performed in the air he will is able to stab down with his tail and only when the button is held down you can grind into a direction. Final Smash: Hyper Mode - Ridley gain umlimited flight, his melee attacks are much stronger. Along with these things he can shoot giant balls of fire down at the stage which will cause massive damage and cover almost all of the stage. Bandana Dee I chose Bandana Dee because Kirby really needs another rep as it is one of the main four games. And seeing as he is a prominent character in the series and even appeared playable he would be a nice choice. Fighting Style: Bandana Dee will attack like he does in Return to Dream Land. He just slashes with his spear into directions, which has more range than other swords. He also can use the parasol in his moveset. He has one move in which he uses bow and arrow. Neutral Special: Spear Throw - Bandana Dee will throw a spear forwards. This move can be charged up to make it go further. However that is not the only thing. When charged up the first spear he can charge up to three spears. The second spear will have half the charge time as the first, and the third one almost none. They all land on different spots of the fied. Side Special: Parasol Drill - Bandana Dee dashes forwards with the parasol held forwards while spinning it around. During the course of this dash Bandana Dee is invincible. Anyone who touches the parasol will receive damage. It also deflects projectiles shot at him. Up Special: Spear Copter - Bandana Dee twirls the spear above his head and hovers like a helicopter. Anything touching the spinning spear takes damage. The hover ends after a while and Bandana Dee slows the twirling and lands. Down Special: Parasol Shield (ground) - Bandana Dee will hide behind the parasol which reflects any attack and projectile shot at it. Bandana Dee can decide in which direction he holds the parasol, except down. Parasol Twirl (midair) - Bandana Dee twirls the parasol underneath him, gaining invincibility from attacks and dealing damage to any opponent that touches him. Final Smash: Armored Waddle Dee - Bandana Dee jumps into an Armored Waddle Dee in which he can move around on normal speed, and perform the same attacks only in a much larger and stronger version of him. When the Final Smash is over Banadana Dee jumps out and two other will run on/off the stage, which can also inflict some damage. Krystal I still think she would be better to replace Wolf for the sake of variety. Fighting Style: Krystal is a quick fighter, and does most of her attacks with her spear. She can run fast and jump high, but lacks knockback in her attacks. Neutral Special: Fire Shot - Krystal will fire a ball of fire from the tip of her spear. It travels very quickly, quicker than other fire balls, and may inflict a burning effect on the opponent. Side Special: Freeze Shot - Krystal will stab forwards with her spear, which is frozen at the tip this time. When made contact with an opponent they will be frozen in a large chunk of ice. Krystal then is able to attack the chunk until it breaks or run away and wait for the victim to break out, which only can be done by attacking from the inside. It is a very quick stab and will drag her a bit forwards. Up Special: Spear Flight - Krystal will launch herself into the air, with the spear pointed up. It has very long range, and does massive damage if the top of the spear it hit. It does regular damage if you're hit by the side of the spear. Down Special: Energy Force Field - Krystal holds her spear up in the air, and a force field out of energy appears around her (somewhat smaller than Gardevoir's "shield" in Brawl). She can walked around slowly while performing this move, and also unlimited. However she cannot attack while in the shield. Final Smash: Ground Quake - Krystal's spear will glow bright. When the move is executed she stabs the spear into the ground and releases a giant ground quake, which is more like a blast, over the stage. It will KO anyone on the same platform as her, and may KO anyone who is on another platform or in the sky. Isaac He just really is a cool different character to see in Super Smash Bros. He has many psyenergy he can use and other things with his sword. He also already appeared in three games, two old ones and one recently-like (2010) so he would be a geat addition. Fighting Style: Isaac uses his sword for some of his attacks, but for most he just uses his Venus attacks. This includes: Thorn, Spire, Gaia, Punji, Helm Splitter, Wild Wolf, Emu, Ragnarok, Growth and Roc (Grand Golem). And for his throws: Sabre (forwards), Demon Night (back), Call (up) and Curse (down). All of Isaac's charges are him holding his hands in the air, so what he does can be unexpected. Neutral Special: Move - This is the move that Isaac uses in Brawl, only this time around it is a bit smaller and doesn't go as far as before. Side Special: Quake - Isaac holds his hands in the air and makes the ground in front of him (about three meters) shake up and down, damaging anyone who is on that area. He can charge this move up to make it last longer, and send the opponents flying higher. Up Special: Planetary - Isaac leaps up in the air, followed by a diagonal dive down towards the ground, while being engulfed with fire-like energy in the form of a dragon's head. It can be used as a vertical and horizontal recovery at the same time, although the dive will always automatically happen unless another button is pressed which will cause the cancel of the attack. Down Special: '''Avalanche - Isaac throws his hands up in the air. This causes the area around him to crack. Out of the crack ascend many rocks that are shot upwards at high speed. Anyone caught in this attack can receive massive damage if Isaac charged it up. '''Final Smash: Charon - Isaac will summon Charon. A huge skeleton being dressed in a red and yellow cloak appears in front of Isaac. Charon then will create a giant black and purple ball of energy in its hands and when fully charged sends out a wave of dark energy across the stage, KO'ing (almost) anyone caught in the storm. This is best performed at the side of a stage, as it goes across the whole screen. Mewtwo I assume that everybody wants him back? Fighting Style: Changes from Melee Neutral Special: Shadow Ball - Mewtwo concentrates shadow energy into a large sphere, then throws it at its foe. Can cause significant knockback at any level of charge. Side Special: Confusion - Mewtwo grabs the opponent and telekinetically spins them around in front of itself. The move is also capable of reflecting projectiles and causing damage to the projectiles' original users. Using this move on an enemy that is standing on a platform (or thin piece of stage) will pull them through it. Up Special: Teleport - Mewtwo quickly vanishes and reappears in a different location. Can be directed with the analog stick. Mewtwo can also act out of Teleport almost immediately with anything outside of an air dodge. Teleporting from the ground retains Mewtwo's midair jump. Down Special: Disable - Mewtwo releases a short-range beam from its eyes that briefly stuns the opponent. When used on an airborne opponent, the attack causes more damage as well as horizontal knockback. Final Smash: Mega Mewtwo - Mewtwo transforms into Mega Mewtwo Y. Mewtwo becomes ten times as strong, and has unlimited flight. He can use Psystrike by using the special attack button. A sphere will appear around him and KO's everyone who makes contact with it. His normal attacks are stronger and as a little Easter Egg, Jigglypuff won't be able to use Rest anymore. Palutena Fighting Style: Neutral Special: Side Special: Up Special: Down Special: Final Smash: Lucina Fighting Style: Neutral Special: Side Special: Up Special: Down Special: Final Smash: Shulk Fighting Style: Neutral Special: Side Special: Up Special: Down Special: Final Smash: Mii Yeah he is another random things user (like G&W and Villager) but I think he is a good character. Fighting Style: Mii attacks using many, if not all, sport materials from the Wii series. Mii is one of the most basic characters and is of average height, weight and power. The sports he uses in his normal attacks are: Boxing gloves for standard combo, and in other attacks: Frisbee, Archery, Basketball, Table Tennis, Golf, Bowling, Power Cruising, Canoeing, Cycling, Air Sports, Swordplay, Wakeboarding, Fishing and Billiards. All his special attacks are the sports that can be played in the first Wii Sports. Neutral Special: Hole-in-One! - Mii swings against a golfball with his golfclub. It will deal quite some damage if the opponent is hit with the golfball. You can change the direction by holding it upwards, which causes it too make a bigger loop, or down, in which it rolls over the ground. When holding no angle it will just go forwards in midair. Side Special: Home Run! - Mii swings with a baseball bat. When B is just pressed he will do a horizontal swing. However when charged he will spin around more, the longer he charges the longer he will spin. You can move forwards during this spinning. Up Special: Match Point! - Mii jumps upwards with his tennis racket, as if he were going to serve the tennisball. He also throws a tennisballs upwards with him. When reached the max height of the third jump Mii will simply down, unless A is pressed which causes him to smash the tennisball down to the ground. This also can be done earlier. Hitting the opponent with the tennisracket also does damage but unables the ability to smash the tennisball. Down Special: Strike! - Mii grabs a bowling ball and quickly throws it over the ground. This is a very fast move, which is performed quickly, also causing the bowling ball to roll over the stage really fast. If it doesn't fall off the stage or hits an opponent, the bowling ball can be picked up to throw. Final Smash: Pilotwing - Mii jumps off screen into an airplan which then flies on the foreground. Similar to Snake's Final Smash, a target icon will appear on the screen which you can move around. By pressing the normal attack button you can rapidly shoot small shots while pressing the special attack button will be an explosion shot which much knockback (so A is to build up damage and B is to finish it off). Black Mage I base most, well actually everything, off the moveset given to him in Super Smash Flash 2, because they really did a good job with it and I can't imagine it being better than that. Fighting Style: Black Mage fights with multiple random things. For melee he can use punches, his staff, a Tornberry knife, and a few other things. He uses elemental magic for his smash attacks (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder) and several random attacks for other moves: a Chocobo kick, upward water spit, green boxing glove etc. His throws involve the attacks Bio (down), Earth (back), Vortex (forwards) and Cactuar's 1000 Needles (up). He however is a slow character with a low jump. Neutral Special: Stop - Black Mage faces the screen and spreads his arms. A circle will appear around him that starts counting to VI. These numbers indicate how long the opponent will stay still. He can release the attack at any moment. Side Special: Haste - Black Mage can use this from a limited range. He dashes forwards to the opponent and rapidly starts punching them and also slam with his staff, ending with a powerful dash to send them flying. Up Special: Teleport - A teleport circle will appear underneath BM, he then can move that circle upwards (and slightly horizontal) with a very long range to teleport himself to a spot. It is one of the best recovery moves, but doesn't deal any damage. He is unable to do something in his fall to the ground. Down Special: Meteor - Black Mage will summon a meteor out of the ground which rises to the sky, and keeps getting bigger, and the place where it will fall will also be further. One ready or when the limit is reached the meteor is send on fire towards the ground and explodes, dealing massive damage if it lands on the opponent. Final Smash: Flare - Black Mage run away from the stage. Following his disappearance some classic and beginning FF enemies wander over the field hurting the opponents on touch (but don't really attck). BM appear on the front screen and the FF attack menu opens, he goes to magic and then selects Flare. The whole screen explodes sending opponents flying and killing the enemies. Category:Blog posts